Every Time We Touch
by redhandedwickedlittlemachine
Summary: 224 Ezria sex scene and follow-up. started this BEFORE the finale. Enjoy! ONESHOT!


**A/N: Oh, y'know. Just another one of those oneshots about Aria and Ezra's big scene in 224, with a mixture of how I would've liked to see things end. **

_Every Time We Touch_

Aria exhaled a nervous breath as her fingers moved over the front of Ezra's belt buckle and she began to pull the belt free. Her camisole was pushed all the way up to her chest with her stomach entirely exposed. Ezra's lips were hot on her collarbone as he placed open-mouthed kisses along the side of her neck and moved down her body. She was torn between teetering on the ledge of falling apart, and desperately needing to get as close as possible to him so that, if even only for a moment, she could feel like she was really right where she belonged.

He moved up onto his knees and pulled Aria up with him. She lifted her arms up over her head, and Ezra curled his nimble fingers under the camisole and the band of her bra. Not bothering to unclasp it, he pulled both of her head and tossed them to the floor before he moved one hand back to her face and pushed them back down, pressing his lips to hers. He rested with one knee between her legs and moved his hands to her skirt as Aria reached for his pants again. She unclipped his belt and then reached for the button of his pants and pulled them apart before pushing the zipper down.

Ezra gently curled his fingers inside her skirt and panties and tugged lightly. Aria rose her hips up off the bed as her tongue brushed over his and her hands moved down inside his boxers. She wrapped her hand around his hardening erection while her other hand moved up to the back of his head, digging into his hair. Ezra groaned into her mouth. His hands shook for a moment as she slowly started to stroke him. He got his bearings a moment later and pulled harder on her skirt and panties, and pulled them down as far as he could before he had to move. He slowly pulled his mouth from hers and reached down and wrapped his hand gently around her wrist. Aria released her grip on him, and Ezra moved off the bed, pulling the last of her clothing off of her as he did so. He stood at the foot of the bed for a brief moment as he let her clothing drop from his hands and then pushed his boxers and dress pants off his hips. They pooled at his feet and he moved back on to the bed, crawling back up to her. Aria came to kneel in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers into his hair as Ezra's hands wrapped around her back. They were skin to skin, and he slowly began to trail kisses down the side of her neck onto her shoulder. It was like smoldering heat against her skin as his lips moved over her. She was so distracted by it, that the groan that emitted from her lips when his fingers moved between her legs was a surprise.

Ezra laid her back against the pillows as he dipped a finger inside of her. Aria moaned and pressed her body up against his, arching her back up off the bed. She pulled his lips back to hers, but as he brushed his thumb over her clitoris, it was too much for Aria to try and do more than just breathe, and she arched up off the bed again. Ezra added a second finger and continued to stroke his fingers inside of her. He continuously curved his fingers upwards, hitting her g-spot. He drank in her continuous moans, and watched as a light sheen of sweat started to coat her skin. Aria's legs shook as he added a third finger to his ministrations, and she began to buck her hips up against his strokes. His lips moved over her body, trailing on her neckline and then down her chest. He stopped at each of her breasts to give them proper attention and then continued on his way down the bed. By the time Aria became aware of what was going on, she was too wound up to care.

He trailed kisses around her pelvis and then finally came to rest between her legs. He looked up to her for approval, but all he was given in response was her eyes clenched shut while her hands were clutching the sheet in her hands. He slowed his strokes and Aria gave an angered moan. A second later, he slipped his tongue inside of her and pushed right up against her clitoris. She bellowed, surprised by the sudden movement and pushed her hips up against him.

With his free hand, Ezra pushed Aria's pelvis back onto the bed and then began to move his fingers inside of her again while he took her clitoris in her mouth and sucked on it. He could feel her entire body shaking as he brushed his tongue against her clitoris over and over, and his strokes became harder and faster. Less than a minute later, her body gave in to its climax and her walls spasmed around Ezra's fingers as he continued to stroke and lick her. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her in a slower motion as she rode out her climax, while his lips trailed their way back up her body. He finally made it back up to her and licked his lips. Aria groaned at the sight and then leaned up and pushed his lips open with her own, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Her hand found its way between them, and she wrapped it tightly around his erection and began to stroke. Ezra finally removed his fingers from inside of her and reached up onto the nightstand. He felt around blindly for the drawer and then pulled it open. His fingers felt around, searching for the box of condoms. Her strokes against him made it hard to concentrate, and even harder to remember what he was trying to do from one second to the next. He nearly dropped on top of her several times as his hand continued to search the drawer.

Aria pulled his hand away from the drawer and trailed kisses against his jaw. Ezra groaned her name as she squeezed him gently in her hand. She looked up at him, tugging gently on him while she wrapped one of her legs over his.

They stared each other in the eyes, and questions were asked without saying a word. His eyes were as dark as an ocean, and his pupils were huge. Aria stared at him with a burning lust so strong, he couldn't bare to move away from her. She moved her hands to his hips and pulled him towards her. Ezra swallowed hard as he gently pushed her legs apart. He doubted she'd had sex very many times, if at all, and he was sure she was far less experienced than she was. He was terrified of hurting her, which had been the point of getting her ready for him. He could see that she was still sure of this, though, and he wanted her too much to stop now.

He lined his hips up with hers and slowly began to push inside of her. Their eyes stayed on each other as he gently brought his hips up against hers, until he was entirely inside of her. Aria let out a shaky breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding in and closed her eyes. Ezra leaned down and brushed his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and wrapped her right arm around his neck while his right hand moved to grasp hers, their fingers interlacing. He slowly began to move, pulling halfway out of her before thrusting back in. As he did, her muscles slowly began to relax, and it became a little easier to move inside of her.

When she pleasure started to overtake pain, Aria started pushing her hips up against Ezra's, and met his thrusts. Their slow movements became quicker, and careful moves became sensual. Their lips searched each other's bodies, nibbling here and there as Ezra kept their hands pinned on either side of their heads. Aria began to moan into his mouth as their synchronized thrusts picked up speed. He knew she was close to her climax, and he couldn't hold out much longer.

Aria wrapped her legs around his back and arched her back up off the bed, feeling her climax come over her. Her walls clamped down around Ezra, and the spasms around him were too much to take. He let her spasms pull him completely inside of her and then let go, and dropped gently against her as he came.

They laid there in silence for several minutes, each trying to catch their breath and bring their heart rates back down to normal.

Ezra eventually moved off of her and rested on the bed next to her. He pulled his blanket over them as Aria curled up against his chest.

"Everything's going to be okay," he murmured. "I don't care what it takes. We'll figure something out."

_-  
>Please don't leave quite yet<br>__Don't leave…don't leave  
>- <em>

Aria yawned as she walked into her bedroom. She settled her jacket over her desk chair and then leaned down and pulled one boot off before removing the other. She stretched a bit before walking over to her door and shutting it. She pulled off her clothing and let it drop to the floor before opening her bag. She pulled a shirt out of it and brought it to her chest. She tilted her head down and breathed in the scent left on it.

Tears burned in her eyes as Ezra's scent filled her nostrils. She didn't know if she was supposed to be happy because they'd finally made love, or heartbroken because he was being forced to leave town. All of this indecision was tearing her apart.

She sucked in a deep breath and shook her head, wiping her tears away quickly before she pulled the t-shirt over her head. It was an over-sized Hollis baseball t-shirt. She had one just like it in her closet. Her parents would never know the difference.

Aria walked over to her dresser and opened one of her drawers. She pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and slipped them on before walking over to her bathroom. She'd showered at Ezra's, so she busied herself with the task of bushing her teeth. A few minutes later, she dropped her toothbrush into the cup next to the sink and then walked out of the bathroom and walked across the room. She opened her bedroom door and then flipped the light off before she grabbed her purse from her desk and walked over to her bed.

She pulled her phone from her bag and then placed the bag on the floor and snuggled down under her blankets. She checked her phone for messages. There was just one.

_**I love you  
><strong>__**-Ezra**_

She smiled at it and turned onto her side. She closed the message after a few minutes and settled the phone on the nightstand next to her. She had just closed her eyes, when her name was spoken from the doorway. She opened her eyes. Byron was standing there.

"Yeah?" She murmured.

He seemed to stand there and just stare at her for a few moments. It made her nervous. Finally he spoke.

"It's been brought to my attention that I never gave you the chance to explain your side of the story when you and Ezra came to your mother and I about your….relationship." Aria gulped. She didn't want to have an argument this late at night. Especially not after the events from earlier in the evening.

"I'd like to give you the chance to explain it to me," Byron told her. "I'd like to listen."

"Now?"

Byron nodded.

Aria looked down at her hands, which were shaking. She took several deep breaths and struggled to keep her voice from shaking.

"I love him, dad. I know it doesn't seem right, and from the outside it looks bad, but I love him. I love him so much, and all I want to do is be with him. And he's not bad to me. He's never pressured me into anything. If anything, he tried to **end** this because he knew it wasn't right and didn't want us to get hurt." Aria shook her head as tears filled her eyes again. "I don't know what else to say to make you get it. I love him…"

Byron stood there in the doorway for a bit longer, pondering over what she had said. Aria pulled her blanket tight around her. The conversation made her more than nervous. She exhaled a breath and looked up at her father.

"I still don't…" Byron paused and shook his head. "I'm not quite sure what to say in response. I don't want to say something to hurt you. But I can see the way we've gone about things so far hasn't helped either. I don't like this, Aria."

She whimpered and nodded. "Clearly. That's why he's not working at Hollis anymore."

"What?"

She looked up at him. "You heard me."

Byron shook his head. "No. I knew that he'd turned down the job in New Orleans. I never…" "Well he's leaving," Aria said. "So I guess you and mom got what you wanted after all."

Aria turned over into her blankets and faced the wall. It was clear that the conversation was over and that nothing else could be said. She honestly didn't care what she left her parents feeling. She loved them, but they didn't seem to understand that she loved Ezra too. And though she would never admit it out loud, she loved him just a little bit more.

She had no clue how she was going to survive without him.

She turned over in her bed and grabbed her phone off the nightstand and tapped on the screen to bring it up again. She unlocked it, and then reopened his message. She began to type.

_**I miss you already  
><strong>__**-Aria**_


End file.
